A little rougher, please
by shadowgirl999
Summary: After a difficult 5 years stationed at the front, a worn-out Optimus Prime reunites with Elita, who is in sad spirits and needs a confidence boost. Being a leader is very rough on the body and the soul, and for once, Elita would like to surrender to a mech. One who she knows will only harm her if she desires it... Kinky stuff inside and depressing mentions of torture, adults only!


**Hi, Legoking99 here. What do you get when you cross a lesbian with hormones running wild, a marathon of the best Transformers show ever made, Beast Wars, a few readings of erotic fiction, and a late-night call to your lovely girlfriend after a lovely evening out? Kinky Transformers fanfiction, of course! The "Madonna and Whore" dichotomy that defines women in our society seems to be outdated, and I want to show that some girls like to have some rough, kinky loving every once in a while. This story is for adults only, BDSM-style, rough, kinky sex-type stuff between robotic organisms (Actual** **consensual** **BDSM, not sexual abuse. I'm looking at you, fucking misogynist who wrote 50 Shades of Grey) Hope you enjoy!**

 **A LITTLE ROUGHER, PLEASE**

Optimus transformed from his trailer-truck mode, jumping to his feet outside the apartment he shared with his bondmate, Elita-One. As he did so, his spark pulsed rapidly at the thought of being reunited with his loved one after 5 years of work on the frontlines. He hated being away from her for so long, and hoped he could make it up to her tonight. Elita had also been working extremely hard, and called him through their internal bond communication as soon as she heard him pull up in front of the building.

 _ **"Good evening, sweetspark."**_ Her lovely voice said over their bond.

Optimus smiled and closed his optics. He loved it whenever she did that, called him through his mind. Between bondmates, there usually wasn't much privacy since their souls were interlinked. Everything and anything could be felt, if they left themselves open to it. And Optimus and Elita kept no secrets from each other, absolutely everything was bared to the other in pure nakedness of the soul.

 _ **"Good evening, love."**_ He responded as he unlocked the apartment door, locking it behind him again as he walked inside, his optics half-closed in his slightly tired state.

Optimus tucked his weapons into subspace before he entered the luxurious apartment he shared with his bondmate, slowly walking through the entry room to the main living space. He slid the keycard into the pad to open the door and climbed into the townhouse-style apartment, the angular Cybertronian architecture a welcome sight after the destroyed cities and hamlets he had been fighting in. it hurt his spark to see so many innocents destroyed from the war, but he would always keep a brave face for his soldiers, a calm demeanor to encourage them to be brave in combat. To be a leader was to be strong and encouraging for your troops, yet also gentle when you had to be. And Optimus was excellent at that if nothing else.

"Sweetspark, I'm home!" he called, stretching out his limbs with a grinding of cogs as he reached the living room.

Optimus looked around for any sight of his bondmate, who would usually pounce on him every time he came home after such a long time gone. They would then start making out, the routine being Elita-One leading him by the arm to the berth they shared and pinning him to the bed, riding him as he gently caressed her beautiful pink and white frame and made love to her all night long, her Amazonian form riding him as if he were a cyber-bronco until he exploded in blissful overload and Elita snuggled up on top of his strong frame, cuddling him like a human's stuffed animal. This was not the case tonight. Tonight, Elita was nowhere to be seen.

"Sweetspark?" Optimus felt a sudden twinge of fear, retrieving his rifle from subspace as he walked down the hall.

A couple of pictures were knocked to the side and the pack of tools Elita usually hung up on the wall hooks was on the ground, its contents in a heap.

"Elita, are you okay?" he slowly rounded the corner as he held his gun firmly, making sure it was held steady. "Elita, can you hear me?"

Optimus felt his mind racing, worrying about his bondmate. Suddenly, he tripped over something in the darkness. He looked down and saw pieces of Elita's pink armor, scattered all over the hallway as if it had been torn off helter-skelter. A horrific vision of Elita being knocked unconscious and stripped against her will by a Decepticon entered his mind, followed by the awful images of what would undoubtedly follow…. Optimus felt a wave of nausea at this thought and banished it from his mind, keeping his rifle level with his optics. He turned the corner and walked toward the bedroom they shared, slowly pushing the door open with one hand before he jumped into the doorway with his rifle aimed.

"Elita! Are you okay?"

Optimus blinked as he surveyed the scene. Elita-One was laying on the bed in nothing but her underarmor, looking exhausted. Her optics fluttered open as she sat upright, startled by his sudden shout.

"Optimus? My love, what's wrong?" She asked as she yawned.

Optimus let out a sigh of relief, returning his rifle to subspace.

"Oh thank Primus." He said as he walked over to the berth, sitting next to his scantily-clad bondmate. "I was so worried when you didn't answer, the Decepticons have been known to be particularly sneaky when it comes to attacking some of our higher-ranking soldiers lately. And when I saw your armor all over, the pictures askew and the tools on the ground, I thought…."

Optimus heaved another sigh of relief as he hugged Elita tightly, peppering her with kisses.

"….Primus, I'm so glad you're all right."

"Sweetspark, you don't have to worry about me." Elita said as her tired optics met his.

She kissed him several times, yawning slightly.

"I just bumped into the wall after preparing for bed and fell into recharge, and you know I always sleep naked." Elita said with a smile. "I had a very hard time at work and just wanted some sleep."

Optimus helped her to her feet, hugging her and kissing her faceplates.

"You must have been really tired if you're falling asleep there." he said as he looked around the room. "Did you at least eat something?"

"Plenty." Elita said as she stretched her arms and legs. "At least, as much as I could stomach."

Optimus felt the sadness in her spark over their bond as he held her hands, coating her very soul like a total eclipse.

"Sweetspark, what's wrong?" he asked as he looked deep into her blue optics. "You don't get this sad over just another hard day at the front, I've seen you battling Decepticons with your bare hands and no weaponry to speak of without getting this tired and upset. What happened to make you so sad?"

Elita sighed and hung her head, looking at the floor.

"We just liberated a POW camp from the Decepticons." She said with a shudder. "Many femmes and mechs lost their lives battling for that camp, and when we finally conquered it, it was too late for the prisoners."

Elita sat down on the bed as Optimus sat next to her, listening closely to his bondmate's story.

"The prisoners were kept in barbaric conditions, kept in those prisons in nothing but their protoforms for vorns." She said as she closed her optics.

Optimus hugged her at this. It was worse for Cybertronians to be without armor than it was for humans to be without clothing, since their armor protected their delicate protoforms from the elements of Cybertron. In those conditions, it was worse than being 'naked' as humans know it, it was like having your skin peeled off.

"Most of them begged us for death, and in the condition they were in, we had to grant their requests. Over 2,000 prisoners and we had to give at least a fourth of them mercy killings because they were so far gone, so injured they couldn't be saved and go on living." Elita shuddered and kissed Optimus before continuing. "They were all stripped of their armor, kept naked in co-ed prison camps to humiliate them and tortured indiscriminately. They were beaten, castrated, used as target practice, whipped with energy lashes, all of them were raped, sometimes as many as 20 times daily, sometimes over 100 times a solar cycle."

She leaned back on the bed and lay herself against Prime's chest.

"We found a few who had been locked in these tiny boxes so small they had to crouch into a tiny ball, and were never allowed out to release their waste. They had been in those tiny cells for over a month, force-fed energon through tubes forced down their throats."

Optimus kissed her helm several times as she stretched out, nuzzling him under his chin as she sighed in exhaustion.

"Worse yet, they weren't all soldiers." Elita said with a shudder. "A lot of them were civilians, some of them femmes and younglings."

She squeezed Prime's muscular form tighter, nuzzling him again.

"I can't believe this war sometimes….how can anyone be that cruel? How can they hurt Cybertronians that never hurt anyone?" Elita was almost screaming now, her pent-up frustrations and sadness bubbling up from deep within where she had hidden them from her troops.

She lay next to Optimus on the berth, hugging him from behind.

"And all the soldiers I commanded, so many of them dead….I don't even feel like we won." She said, her body shaking from her inner feelings threatening to burst free.

"You saved as many as you could." Optimus said as he rolled around and stared deep into her blue optics, kissing her as she sighed in despair. "I'm very proud of you, sweetspark. So much so I can even describe, you're an amazing commander and those troops deserve you."

Elita blushed as she hugged him tighter, holding him on the berth as he slowly stroked her half-naked body and moved to cup his hands around her rear.

"And I would like to show you exactly how proud I am." He slowly re-positioned her so that she was on top of him, as usual, and held her on top of his chest.

"No." Elita said, climbing off and standing next to the berth, her arms crossed over her scantily-clad form. "Not that way, not tonight."

"I'm sorry, sweetspark." Optimus said as he gently kissed her. "If you're not in the mood, I understand. I was just trying to comfort-"

"Tonight, I want to try something a little more….submissive." Elita said, nervously tracing a little circle on the floor with her toe. "I've made a few….changes….to our building since you've been gone."

Optimus blinked, confused.

"What kind of changes?" he asked, wondering why Elita was looking so vixen-like.

"Right this way." Elita said as she stood up, walking down to the basement door. "I think you'll find it interesting….master."

Optimus blinked in surprise at that last word, following his half-naked bondmate as she opened the door with a keycard.

"Care to see the remodeled space?" Elita asked as she swayed her hips, showing off for him and walking down the stairs to the basement. "It's quite….stimulating."

Optimus thought for a moment, then gave in to his curiosity as he walked down the stairs, his spark pulsing faster.

 _ **"What are you up to, sweetspark?"**_ he asked over their bond.

 _ **"Patience, love, you'll see…"**_ was her only reply.

0 0 0

The basement was cold and dark, and Optimus could barely see the stairs he was walking on. He walked down to the basement, remembering when he and Elita had thought about fixing it up. It was a mess before they had moved in, and they hadn't found time to clean it much at all. They didn't own much that had to be stored there, but it was filthy. There was peeling wallpaper plastic, the floors dirty, and the lighting was terrible.

"Elita, sweetspark, why are we going down here?" Optimus asked as he reached the bottom.

"This is why, my strong, powerful, compassionate warrior mech." Her voice echoed through the basement, a dull CHUNK sound being heard as the lights turned on.

Optimus shuttered his optics halfway to protect against the bright light, the images slowly compiling in his mind as his optics adjusted to the sudden light. Elita was kneeling on a bench in the middle of the room, still in her underarmor, wearing a spiked collar with a chain clamped around her lovely neck. The basement was perfectly clean and polished, but filled with a variety of sexual devices such as scaffolding for bondage, various forms of kinky furniture, walls and walls of drawers, and a variety of tools such as gags, whips, cuffs, chains, dildos, and many, many other forms of kinky toys hanging all over the walls. Optimus's optics widened in utter surprise.

"Surprise….master." Elita said as she placed a stiff riding crop between her polished denta and crawled across the floor, holding it up as she knelt before Optimus, offering him the rod by looking up at him from the floor. "Go afhead mafter, ftake it." She said through gritted denta.

Optimus looked down at Elita as she nudged him with the rod, motioning for him to take it.

"Sweetspark…." He said in surprise as he picked up the rod, withdrawing it from between her denta. "….I didn't know you were into these kinds of activities."

Elita looked up at him, smiling her beautiful smile.

"I've been a little scared to ask for it." She said as she kissed his hands. "I didn't think you'd like dominating me, since you're always so gentle with me whenever we make love."

Elita remained on her knees as Optimus held the rod in his hands, gently tracing Elita's beautiful face with its end.

"But after years of almost nothing but making decisions for others and being in command of so many soldiers...I really like the idea of **surrendering** all choice….all control of my body….everything I have, to someone I trust fully and completely, body, mind and spark." She kissed his knuckles and cooed, peppering his hands with kisses. "And I will be obedient….master."

Optimus continued tracing her body with the rod, watching her calm expression.

"As long as I have your express consent, sweetspark." He said, looking her in the optics.

"My absolute, **enthusiastic** consent, master." Elita said as she remained on her knees.

Optimus gently traced her body with the rod, reaching down between her firm, medium-sized breasts and grasping the chains around her neck. He tugged them gently to test her, watching as Elita moved her head with the chain like a true slave.

"Then as my first request, my pet….I want you to strip before me." Optimus said, tugging her chains to make her stand up straight. "And do it slowly. Just remember the safeword is **supernova,** in case things get too rough for you."

"Yes, master." Elita said as she stood up. She slowly reached behind herself, unlatching her breastplate. "Even though as a femme, it **greatly** humiliates me to strip, to be forced to remove my armor in front of a mech…."

It aroused Optimus to see his mate removing her armor in front of him as she slowly unlatched her heel struts, kicking them off and then reaching down to her chastity belt. Chastity belts were standard equipment for most femmes in combat, to prevent them being raped. Some mechs sometimes wore similar devices, but Elita encouraged every femme in her brigade to wear one to prevent the horrible fate that was undoubtedly in store for any femme without some form of protection for her most delicate parts if captured while on the battlefield. There was a variety of different types of locks for these belts, all depending on the personal preferences of the femme in question wearing it. This one in particular could only be opened with a very special voice command, and even then, only in the voice of her bondmate. Otherwise, Elita was the only being in the universe who could take it off without being blasted into unconsciousness with a few billion gigawatts of energy pulsing through the outer shell, since her particular touch was coded into the belt.

"You know the command, master." Elita said as she turned around and teased her bondmate with a view of her firm buttocks, which were enhanced by the crotch band of the chastity belt. "I want you to make me naked, you have all the control here."

Optimus knelt before her and kissed the protoform flesh around the belt, making Elita moan. "Of course I do…." He whispered in a husky voice as he felt her thighs tighten. "…. _ **my lovely Ariel**_."

The belt unlatched as if by magic, and Elita pulled it down her thighs. She bent over as she did so, showing off her intimate parts before Optimus.

"You haven't forgotten." She said as she hung the belt on a hook. "I guess those years of war haven't dampened your memory."

"How dare you suggest I forget, femme." Optimus said in a playfully angry tone. He stood before his naked bondmate as he himself was still fully armored. "Get on your knees now. You are to be punished for such lack of faith in your mech."

Elita licked her glossa and knelt before him, her head supported by the spiked collar. She had a good idea of what was next.

"What punishment is my sentence, master?" she asked as she knelt naked before Optimus, who had opened one of the drawers and shuffled through it.

He held out a muzzle with a large hole in it.

"This." He said, holding it out to Elita. "Put it on, you whore."

Elita licked her glossa again, she loved it when he talked dirty. She slid the muzzle into her mouth, tightening in and clamping it securely around her head. The device entered her mouth and fit behind her denta, keeping her jaw open wide and removing her ability to close her mouth.

 _ **"Primus, he can really get dominant when he wants to…."**_ Elita thought as she knelt, her mouth held wide open. _**"….and yet, even when he has me literally on my knees, I can feel in our bond he wants to be as gentle as he possibly can with me. Is it any wonder I love this mech?"**_

Optimus had already unlatched his own armor and was down to his codpiece, which he slowly unlatched and dropped in front of her, holding himself directly in her line of sight. If Elita could giggle properly, she would as she knelt there. Optimus slowly approached her with a large metal bar with cuffs on each end and his interface cable fully erect, the proper response a healthy mech would have to a naked femme in her position.

"Imuth, ourh iantic…." She said with her mouth held wide open through the muzzle.

"Was that a safeword, little femme?" Optimus asked, undoing the muzzle.

"Did that sound anything like 'supernova', you goof?" Elita asked with a giggle as she remained on her knees. "I said 'Primus, you're gigantic!'."

"Glad to see your vision is great as always, my pet." Optimus said as he held out the bar. "Sit down and hold your feet out for me."

"Yes, master." Elita said, sitting and spreading her legs.

Optimus clamped the cuffs around her ankles and extended the bar until her legs were held wide apart, making her unable to close them as he locked it in place.

"Put your muzzle back on." He commanded as Elita lay there, testing the strength of the spreader bar.

She lay there, exposed and helpless, her legs held wide apart by the bar between them as she replaced the muzzle over her mouth. Optimus grasped Elita's hands and held them behind her back as she got back on her knees, holding a pair of stasis cuffs in front of her face to tease her.

"You are not to move, pet." He said as Elita moaned. "Is that clear?"

Elita nodded, unable to speak.

"Good, now hold still." Optimus locked the cuffs over her wrists, holding her hands behind her back.

Elita was now totally helpless, mouth wide open. He approached her with his interfacing spike fully erect, aiming for her open mouth. He looked at Elita and spoke over their bond.

 _ **"Safeword, my** **pet?"**_ He asked.

 _ **"Not in this case, master."**_ Elita's voice spoke back mentally. _**"I actually love the feel of your powerful rod in my mouth."**_

She tilted her head back, allowing him access.

 _ **"Put it in my mouth and down my throat if you so desire. I'm not afraid."**_

Optimus carefully slid his solid mechhood into Elita's wet mouth, gasping in surprise as Elita closed her glossa around it and suckled gently, tonguing it slowly as it slid down her throat. She struggled to move her hands, bound as they were behind her beautiful back. Unlike most femmes, Elita loved the feeling of a long rod down her throat. She had been too shy to ask Optimus for any of this style of interfacing for so long, and now, she had it all. Primus, it felt so good, his mechhood going so far down into her throat she could feel his large ball bearings on her chin….Optimus pumped inside of her mouth, gently stroking her helm as he did so. Elita loved the feeling as his rod grew harder and longer inside of her mouth, and thought of another idea.

 _ **"Supernova."**_ she said over their bond.

Optimus immediately withdrew his interfacing cable, stroking Elita's face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he undid the gag. "Are you hurt?"

"No, master, I just want you to make love to me another way. Unlock my wrists please?"

Optimus unlatched the cuffs as Elita put her hands out in front of herself.

"The cuffs are going back on, femme." He said with mock annoyance.

"Oh, that's the idea, master." Elita said as she got down on her hands and knees. "Cuff me again and take me from behind, please?"

She was begging him, staring up at him submissively.

"Please?" She begged, kneeling in a prayer position. "Now that your mechhood is so long and hard?"

Optimus locked the cuffs over her wrists again.

"If you insist, pet." He said as he forced her into a doggy-style position.

Elita turned to look behind her and saw Optimus pouring a handful of something silvery into his hands, rubbing it all over his rod.

"Lubricant, my pet." He said. "You don't want it to hurt too badly, do you?"

Elita shook her head.

"Gag me again, master." She begged, motioning to the rack of bondage toys. "With **that** one."

Elita indicated the muzzle in question. Optimus picked up the muzzle from the rack, a large rubber rod made to look exactly like a mech's interfacing cable so that when the Femme wore it, the rod would be forced into her mouth and remain there as long as the gag was around her head.

"Here you are, giving me orders." He teased, waving the muzzle in front of her face as she lay bound on her hands and knees. "Topping from the bottom, I see."

Suddenly, his hand was brought down hard on Elita's rear, spanking her as hard as he could. Elita gasped loudly and moaned as the solid rubber spike was thrust into her mouth, the straps tightening so that it was held in place securely.

"That's extremely naughty, you disobedient little bitch. You're trying to circumvent my orders." Optimus spanked Elita fifteen times before finally placing both hands on her arms. "I'll be teaching you a lesson."

Elita beamed thoughts of approval over her bond, feeling amazing with every spank. Then, Optimus grabbed her hips and entered her from behind, thrusting into her with all his might.

"Mmmph!" Elita moaned, wincing slightly at the pain of entry but smiling at the rhythm that followed.

"Safeword?" Optimus asked. Elita shook her head as she moaned in pain and pleasure, her thighs shaking. "Good, my sexy little femme, because I'm about to get rougher."

His words echoed in Elita's head as she moaned in pain and pleasure. Primus, she wished the night would never end.

 **Later that night….**

Optimus slowly unbound Elita's limbs as she shook slightly from the shock, startled and aroused and fearful and blissful all at the same time.

"Are you okay, sweetspark?" he asked as he undid the gag and pulled the long phallus from elite's mouth and throat. Elita coughed slightly, cycling air into her now-clear throat.

"Never….better….!" she moaned, rolling over on her back.

The night had been absolutely wonderful, all control of her body surrendered to her mech. Optimus unlocked the ankle cuffs, pulling the spreader bar off of her body and undoing the collar around her neck. Elita stretched out her limbs and moaned, her sensitive body trembling.

"Sweetspark, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I didn't mean to say those hurtful things to you." He said as he gently kissed Elita's faceplates over and over again.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"I know you didn't, love." She said as he picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs. "I know you would never mean to hurt me."

Optimus carried his naked sparkmate to the balcony of their apartment, gently placing her on a deckchair. He lay down next to her, holding her gently and cuddling her as they looked up at Cybertron's 4 moons.

"Thank you, my love….I really needed that." Optimus kissed her gently on the neck, making her moan. "Those people you saved are all right, thanks to you." He whispered in her audios. "Always remember that. You can save lives, you are powerful, you are strong and you don't let anyone control you. I would not have fallen in love with you otherwise."

Optimus held Elita from behind, spooning her and protecting her as she lay still and relaxed.

"This felt….really good." She whispered as she stared at the multitude of stars shining down on their naked forms. "Being dominated, not having to give orders, being a slave to you while knowing you would never hurt me…."

Elita rolled over and kissed Optimus full on the lips, snuggling into place on his chestplate.

"….we should do this again sometime."

"As long as I have your enthusiastic consent, sweetspark." Optimus said as he stroked her bare back.

They both rolled onto their backs and stared up at the stars, their sparks pulsing perfectly in sync.

"Sweet dreams, my pet." Optimus said as he caressed her nude form with his huge hands.

"Sweet dreams, my master." Elita said, kissing Optimus one more time before they both fell into recharge.

The Autobot commander and his beautiful femme slumbered throughout the night, utterly spent and content to remain in each other's arms. The two of them slept, uninterrupted by any nightmares, for as long as they were together, they would be invincible. Optimus's words echoed through Elita's CPU

 _ **"You can save lives, you are powerful, you are strong and you don't let anyone control you."**_

She sighed and snuggled closer to her powerful bondmate. Now she knew how wonderful Optimus felt when she mounted him in bed, submissive and relaxed, content with knowing his mate was being pleasured. Elita drifted into a deep slumber, dreaming sexy dreams of her mech and preparing herself to relax, mind and body calming down for another busy cycle at work.

 **D'aaaaw! These two are so beautiful together! 3 Please review and stay tuned for more fics!**


End file.
